Drive By
by SpecialHell
Summary: AUish Inspired by Nickelback's Animals. Mild Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. This story was inspired by the song Animals, by Nickelback. It's an AU in which Gibbs didn't grow up in Stillwater. He's somewhat of a hellraiser, and a young Tony falls for him. Gibbs is around 25 years old, and Tony is about 16/17._

* * *

Tony looked at himself carefully in the mirror. Jethro would be there to pick him up any second. It was almost midnight, and his father had just gone to sleep. With a smile, Tony remembered the plan. Jethro was going to pull up outside the house and flash his lights once; then Tony would shimmy down the drainpipe and jump into his canary-yellow '71 Challenger. That made Tony smile too. Jethro knew how excited he got over cars, and the older man had built it especially so he could take Tony out. He'd never say it, but Tony knew that Jethro loved him in his own way. The man had it rough; there was no denying it. His mother was dead and his relationship with his father was rocky at best. Tony laughed softly. It was like looking into a mirror sometimes. However, where Tony coped with quiet rebellions and barely hidden sarcasm, Jethro was the complete opposite. He preferred to lash out; getting in to fights and usually winning. Everyone in town thought he was no good; that he was just a thug with no direction. Tony knew different. Only he got to see the other side of the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The side that was warm and caring; that wrapped a coat around him when he was cold and promised a life away from this town, and away from their disapproving families.  
Tony was pulled from his musings by a flash of headlights outside his window. Taking one last look in the mirror, Tony opened his window and climbed out.

Tony barely had the car door shut before he was being pulled into a rough kiss by Jethro. He melted immediately, moving his hands to grip Jethro's arms. They parted and Tony was graced with a soft smile from his partner; something that didn't happen very often. Without a word, Jethro put the car into drive and sped away from Tony's house. Tony just sat back and enjoyed the ride. Jethro never told him where they were going and after a while Tony had just stopped asking. It didn't matter where they ended up as long as he was with Jethro. A wicked thought came to Tony's mind, and he smirked to himself. Looking over with false laziness, Tony let his hand fall to Jethro's thigh. He smiled when he saw Jethro's eyes flick briefly to the hand before looking back at the road. Leaning closer to the driver, Tony began to knead the flesh under his hand through the denim of Jethro's jeans. Jethro shifted, just a little, and Tony couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he leaned against Jethro's shoulder. Taking Jethro's earlobe in his mouth; Tony nipped at it lightly before whispering into the ear.

"Park up, Jethro," His voice was low, and he could feel the rumble in Jethro's chest as he tried to hold back a moan. Tony loved him this way; all his defenses were down and he wasn't afraid to show Tony exactly how the teen was affecting him. Tony didn't think it was possible for the car to go any faster, but Jethro managed it and in no time they were parking amongst the trees by the old train tracks. Jethro threw the car into park and turned to Tony; fire blazing in his eyes. Tony thrilled at the look in the ice blue orbs. Taking hold of Jethro's coat, Tony pulled him forward and pressed their lips together. Jethro quickly took control, and Tony let himself be pressed back against the door. Jethro explored every part of Tony that he could reach; as if it were the first time again. Tony didn't hold back his reactions; soft moans falling from his lips as Jethro touched on each one of his hotspots through his clothes. Jethro, as always, was quiet; the slight change to his breathing pattern the only indication that he was aroused. Well, Tony thought with a smile, maybe not the only indication.

"Back seat?" Tony panted out in between kisses, and Jethro pulled away long enough for them to climb through the seats to the back. Tony was barely situated before Jethro was on him again; this time pulling his shirt open unceremoniously. Tony laughed as he heard the buttons bounce off every surface. Jethro kissed Tony's chest; nipping lightly in unexpected places that made Tony jump. Jethro's hand fell to Tony's belt, and the younger man almost stopped breathing when he realised where this was going. Jethro felt the movement and stopped; looking up into Tony's eyes. This was further than they'd ever gone before, and Jethro wasn't going to make a move until he was sure Tony was ready. With a soft, breathtaking smile, Tony nodded his consent. The smile he received in return was small and lopsided, and it only made Tony happier. Leaning over Tony, Jethro took his lips in a soft kiss as his fingers worked on the belt. Tony wasn't sure what to do with himself. Jethro was always so sure of things. His few years of extra experience sometimes seemed like a lifetime, and it made Tony feel like a kid. Pushing the thought from his mind, Tony wrapped his arms around Jethro and kissed back with all that he was. Age didn't matter between them. No matter how much experience he had, it was Tony that Jethro had chosen to be with; and he knew the man above him didn't give his heart away lightly. Pulling back, Tony pulled on the hem of Jethro's shirt; the kisses having short-circuited the speaking part of his brain. Tony was sure only Jethro could render him speechless. Jethro answered Tony's silent request, pulling his t-shirt off he threw it in the general direction of the front seat. Tony immediately pulled Jethro down; connecting their bared chests and kissing his lover eagerly. He smiled at the soft gasp that escaped Jethro at the skin to skin contact; the smile turning to a gasp of his own when Jethro's hands began to wander back down his body. Tony let his head fall back slowly; not wanting to crack his skull on the car's interior. Jethro smiled as he looked up Tony's body; the younger man always knew how to press his buttons, and there was no way he could ignore that exposed neck. Tony's whole body jerked when he felt the teeth at his throat and breath refused to come when Jethro bit down. Sparks of pleasure shot through his body and quickly intensified when, without loosening his hold on Tony's neck, Jethro finally slid his hand into the teen's jeans. Tony's breath started coming in short bursts but when the younger man's body stiffened, Jethro knew it wasn't due to the pleasure he was inflicting. Looking up worriedly, Jethro studied Tony's face.

"Tony?" It was the first word Jethro had said all night, and the emotion behind it just made Tony melt all over again.

"I thought I heard…" Tony shook his head slowly, turning a soft smile on his partner. "It was probably nothing." Jethro didn't look convinced.

"I can go and check…" Jethro turned his head towards the window, trying to survey the landscape through the darkness. He was stopped by Tony tugging gently on his hair. Jethro turned to see Tony smirking at him.

"More kissing please." Jethro chuckled lowly before granting Tony's request. The kiss quickly grew passionate, but was stopped abruptly at the now clear sound of someone moving outside. Tony looked around Jethro; his heart filling with panic at what he saw.

"Shit!" Jethro pulled back as Tony started scrambling into a sitting position.

"Tony, what is it?"

"My dad!" Tony was whispering urgently. Jethro turned quickly, looking out the window and coming face to face with a pissed off Tony DiNozzo Sr.  
"Jethro, please get us out of here." Jethro moved to the front seat, trying to find the keys as Tony rearranged his clothes.

"I can't find the keys." Jethro's voice was calm, but Tony knew he was panicking inside. Turning slowly, Jethro's heart clenched at the fear he saw in Tony's eyes. "We'll have to face him." Tony started to shake his head, but the door being wrenched open stilled him immediately.

"Get out of there." Senior's voice was harsh and Tony's eyes fell to Jethro for support. Slowly, feigning relaxation, Jethro slid out of the car. He reached back inside and helped Tony out; holding the younger man close as they faced Tony's father.  
"Anthony, get over here." Jethro's hand instinctively tightened around Tony's waist from the look in Senior's eyes. Slowly, Tony pulled Jethro's hand away and stepped over to his father. Without another word, Senior turned and stormed off. Jethro couldn't hide the concern in his eyes as Tony turned to walk away.

"Tony." The word was about before Jethro could stop it, and Tony turned back with a bittersweet smile.

"I'll be fine, Jethro," Tony's voice was quiet so that Senior wouldn't hear. "I'll call you tomorrow." Jethro wanted to protest; to call Tony back and take the younger man away with him, but he knew that trying would only make things worse. So, with a heavy heart, Jethro watched Tony walk away.

Tony didn't call the next day like he'd promised and, after a week, Jethro drove past his house to find all the lights switched off. Fear building, he went to the door; where he was told by a disinterested housemaid that Anthony DiNozzo Jr. had been sent to boarding school and was not expected back before his 18th birthday. Jethro nodded silently and left swiftly; his heart breaking in his chest. That same week Leroy Jethro Gibbs signed up to be a Marine, and nobody in town ever saw him again.

The End.

* * *

_A/N. I was thinking of doing a sequel to this, where the Leroy Jethro Gibbs we know and love meets up with Baltimore PD Detective DiNozzo. Let me know if you think I should._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Hey everyone; I just wanted to let you know I have decided to write a sequel to this story. It's taking a little longer to write than I thought; so here's a little teaser to keep you interested ;-)

_The rookie turned towards the NCIS van that had just pulled up with a black SUV behind it; indicating to the man now walking towards them. He had his head down and a cap on._

_"Detective, this is the Special Agent in charge of the investigation." The man looked up, and Tony's heart stopped for a second._

_"Detective DiNozzo, meet Special Agent Gibbs."_


End file.
